


Keeping a secret in this household

by Karina



Category: Full House, Full House (1987)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse wants payback from Danny from the billiards incident. Inspired by the scene where Danny hustles Jesse at pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a secret in this household

'I've always wanted to get back at you, after you pretended you couldn't play pool,' Jesse Katsopolis remarked to his brother-in-law, Danny Tanner.

'It was just a harmless game,' replied Danny, shrugging his shoulders.

'Harmless? You cost me money, man!'

'Listen, we're brothers-in-law; we're family. All is forgiven, right?'

Jesse glanced at him, and put his arm round him.  
'Well, I'd like to forgive you, but there's one condition.'

'What?' asked Danny, not knowing what Jesse had in mind.

'How should I put this...I've caught you staring at me quite a bit. I do remind you of someone, don't I?'  
Danny hesitated for a moment, and shifted his gaze nervously.

'You are the brother of my late wife, so it's obvious,' he mumbled.

'I think it's way too obvious, Danny. You lost your wife, and her brother reminds you of her. You transfer your affections to the brother.'

Danny bit his lip and protested.

'It's not like I think of you as a wife substitute, though. I'd never call you "Pam", or pretend you're a woman, or anything like that,' he said.

'Not even if we fucked?' Jesse asked, with his hands on his hips.

'Jesse...,'

'Oh, come on! I know you and I watch our mouths when we're around the kids, but I know you swear when the kids aren't around. And you know that the kids aren't around now, cause Joey's taken them to the movies, and then to some pizza place.'

'So that's your condition? That I screw, well, fuck you?'

'Yeah. Then I'll forgive you for the pool stuff,' replied Jesse.

'Jesse, I'll admit I sort of have a crush on you. But isn't having sex...going a bit too far? I mean, if Pam were alive, I don't know what she'd say or do. What about the kids? What about Joey?'

Jesse patted him on the back.  
'They're not going to find out, Danny. I've got no problem with you admitting your little crush on me. If men and women find me attractive, then that's cool. Besides, you gotta admit that it's hard to get privacy in this household, and sometimes going solo is just too boring.'

'Jesse...so you've got no problem fucking me? What do you think of me, though?'

'You? Hmm....attractive. Nice; gentle; would make a good househusband.'

Danny leaned on the pool table, with his hands holding on to it.

'There's no bed here,' he smiled.

Jesse edged nearer to Danny, and put a finger on his chin, then his lips.

'But we've got the pool table, which is perfect for me forgiving you over the pool incident.'

He then leaned over towards his brother-in-law, causing the taller man to lean on the pool table. Danny slid himself up the pool table.

'Aww...look at Danny, all on that table. But we'll see whether he likes pool or me better,' remarked Jesse.

'Listen, Jesse, I've never fucked a man before, and I've never been fucked by a man before. Can you just make it a blowjob, instead?'

Jesse glanced at his watch, and realised that Joey and the kids could be home as early as a half an hour.

'Maybe we can try fucking at some other time, Danny. Joey'll be home with the kids in about 30 minutes, maybe less. So, what we're gonna do is...I'll forgive you if you give me a blowjob.'  
Danny nodded.

'Now, Danny, kneel on that pool table. Let me see how you can pleasure a man,' he smiled, standing in front of the table, and taking off his own jeans and underwear.

Danny kneeled on the pool table, and held his breath as he saw his brother-in-law undress partially in front of him. He had never sucked a man's cock before, but he tried to remember what a woman might do in that situation. His eyes first gazed up towards Jesse, then he shifted his gaze down to the cock. He gave it a few licks, as if he were a schoolboy licking a lollipop.

'That's a good start, Danny,' Jesse whispered.

He opened his mouth to suck on it, as it wouldn't be a blowjob unless he did so.

'Care to look at the man you're giving it to?' Jesse teasingly asked.

Danny glanced at him again, and he saw that the more he sucked, the more the cock grew, and the more Jesse's face started to flush up in the pleasure.

"Making your own cock hard when masturbating is one thing, but having a cock get harder in your own mouth is something I've never experienced before!" thought Danny.

'Mmm...harder, Danny, suck me off harder,' he moaned.

The sounds of Jesse moaning in ecstasy, and the fact that he was pleasuring the man he had a crush on, was increasingly making his own cock harden underneath his trousers.  
Danny started to pick up the pace of his sucking, and started to rapidly move his mouth up and down the now rock hard shaft.  
Meanwhile, Joey had just come home with the kids, and he had sent the kids to their rooms. He decided he'd tell Jesse and Danny that they came home, and thought that they would be in the room where the pool table was.  
As he walked slowly towards the room, he gasped at the sight he saw. He quickly tiptoed back before they could catch him looking.

'That's it...Danny, swallow every drop of it,' Jesse told Danny, as he continued to catch his breath over the orgasm that he experienced.

Danny swallowed the load of cum that Jesse had just unloaded into his mouth. It wasn't the tastiest liquid on earth, but he could get used to it. He then helped Jesse get his jeans and underwear back on.

'So now will you forgive me?' Danny asked.

'Of course. I see that you've got a hard-on. Try to masturbate thinking about me tonight!' he winked.

Joey crept down to the room once again, as he knew he couldn't allow the kids to see what he'd just seen.

'You're home already?' blurted out Danny.

'Yeah, unfortunately. And that was exactly what I was going to say. Actually, I got home with the kids a little bit ago. I wanted to say "Hi" at that time, but it seems that you two were engaged in something other than billiards.'

Jesse and Danny looked at each other nervously.

'You saw us?' whispered Jesse.

'Sort of. Only a glimpse. Danny was on the pool table, and he was giving you a blowjob,' he shrugged.

'Joey, it's not what you think,' protested Danny.

'Listen, guys, I don't really want to hear the details. If you two are experimenting, then I don't care. I'll keep it a secret from the kids,' Joey replied.

'Danny just admitted he had a crush on me. And I like him too. But then again, I can't imagine the look of the kids' faces if they find out what Uncle Jesse and Daddy were doing,' remarked Jesse.

'The kids are probably going to find out in some way or another. But I'll keep it a secret, at least for now. You two can use this room, and just tell me to take the kids somewhere, all right?' Joey said, patting both Jesse's and Danny's back.

'All right. Can we all keep this a secret, until the kids start having suspicious thoughts?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, it's a secret,' replied the three of them.


End file.
